When homer dies
by Nanoo2306
Summary: C'est la fin des simpsons, comment jack vatil le prendre ?


When Homer dies 

**Auteur**s : Marine Carter O'Neill, Nanoo et Mondaye, sur une idée originale de Marine

**E-Mails** : bichette2306hotmail. : Humour, Hommage

**Saison :** 8

**Résumé** : Les Simpsons sont ne sont pas reconduits pour la saison 11… euh 18 pardon.

**Archive** : A ne pas publier sans notre autorisation, si toutefois vous voulez publier ça un jour

**Disclamer** : Cela ne nous appartient pas, et bientôt ça n'appartiendra plus à personne, snif, enfin si, mais bon, Stargate va s'arrêter et ça c'est triste... On touche pas d'argent et voilà...faut pas rêver non plus... Enfin bref, dix ans de pur bonheur de fous rires, de coups de cœur, de coups de gueule de pleurs et tout, rien que pour ça, c'est une plaisir d'écrire ceci...

**Note** : Ecrite en une nuit (Nuit du 21 au 22 août 2006), suite à l'annonce de la non-reconduction de la série pour la saison onze. Ils nous lâchent, on se venge un peu sur notre perso préféré. Jack est dans notre situation donc, et nous ça nous a aidé, on espère que ça vous aidera aussi à avaler la pilule..

**Note de Marine** : Merci les filles d'avoir rebondi sur cette idée folle, et d'avoir écrit ça avec moi... Une nuit blanche oui, mais une belle nuit. On a réussi malgré les bugs. J'ai adoré écrire ça avec vous. J'ai hâte de recommencer, dans de meilleures circonstances. Grâce à vous, la pilule est plus facile à avaler, Stargate c'est fini, du moins bientôt, mais j'espère qu'on restera longtemps en contact. Merci encore !!!

**Note de Nanoo** : Merci les filles ! Marine et Mondaye où l'art de passer de la déprim' à la connerie intense. C'était le grand kif d'écrire ça avec vous, une dure nuit mais une belle nuit ! Stargate, quoi qu'on en dise, ne sera jamais fini, ni dans nos cœurs de shippeuses, ni dans nos fics ! Je vais vous maudire tout a l'heure, j'ai une journée chargée moi, mais bon, c'est tellement bon, que je vous pardonne d'avance. Merci a vous deux et on remet ça quand vous voulez (enfin quand je pourrais dormir le lendemain hein !)

**Note de Mondaye** : Un ENORME Merci à Marine qui nous a remonté le moral avec son idée folle, alors que nous étions parties pour pleurer toute la nuit. A la place nous avons passé une soirée de folie, pleine de fous rire. Alors Marine Merci, et merci Nanoo d'avoir relevé le défi de la nuit. Merci les filles

**Dédicace** : A nous, à TOUS les Fans, ceci est un hommage, un peu en dérision, mais un hommage quand même.. et dédicace tout de même à toute la Team Stargate, de RDA au troisième conseiller à la coiffure, en passant pas Peter Deluise, et toute l'équipe. Merci à vous pour ces 10 ans de bonheur !

_**Homerlove :** Tu as vu ça ? _

_**Bart4ever :** Ouais je viens de le lire, p, c'est dur..._

_**Homerlove :** Tu te rends compte, 17 ans_

_**Bart4ever :** Je pourrai jamais m'en passer !_

_**Homerlove **: Je pensais qu'ils étaient immortels_

_**Bart4ever :** J'suis triste, j'ai envie de pleurer_

_**Homerlove :** Si seulement je pouvais..._

_**Bart4ever :** Quoi ?_

_**Homerlove :** Pleurer_

_**Bart4ever :** 17 ans, 17 ans de Bart, de Homer, de Lisa, de Marge... et bientôt plus rien... Ils peuvent pas nous faire ça !_

_**Homerlove :** Tout ça pour du fric et des audiences. Non mais quels c_

_**Bart4ever :** C'est tellement plus que ça, c'est un peu comme s'ils faisaient partie de la famille_

_**Homerlove :** Homer était comme un frère, tu peux pas savoir combien il m'a aidé à un moment très difficile de ma vie..._

_**Bart4ever :** Mais ils peuvent pas... ils ont pas le droit de nous faire ça !!!_

_**Homerlove :** Y'a une pétition en ligne, tu l'as signée ?_

_**Bart4ever :** Non donne le lien._

_**Homerlove :** Attends tiens :  : J'y vais... je reviens tout de suite_

_**Homerlove :** Non je dois partir_

_**Bart4ever :** Bye_

_**Homerlove:** A demain_

Jack se déconnecta de Yahoo Messenger, secouant la tête de dépit. Il se leva et éteignit l'ordinateur. Il ne put retenir un soupir. Foutue journée.

Il se dirigea vers son réfrigérateur et ouvrit une bière glacée. C'était sa meilleure compagne dans les moments critiques. Quelques instant plus tard, installé dans le canapé, il alluma la télévision, il ne voulait surtout pas rater les nouveaux épisodes de sa série préférée, surtout maintenant, depuis qu'il s'était mis a compter le nombre d'épisodes qu'il lui restait : quatorze.

Quatorze malheureux petits épisodes et s'en était fini, terminado, Finish conclued ! Serrant dans ses bras sa peluche Bart, il écouta religieusement le générique annonçant la Fin.

Enchaînant bière sur bière devant d'insipides émissions télévisées il finit par s'endormir. Soudain, le générique de "Itchy et Scratchy show" retentit dans la pièce, et le réveilla, en sursaut. Ils avaient diffusé un nouvel épisode ??? Non, par pitié non. En tant que fan, il voulait à tout prix savourer les derniers instants et profiter de chaque épisode, et il en avait raté un !

Les brumes du sommeil se dissipant enfin, il comprit alors que c'était son téléphone portable qui venait simplement de sonner.

Il s'apprêtait à l'envoyer au Paradis des portables, quand il aperçut le nom de l'interlocuteur : C'était Carter. Il se leva péniblement, un mal de crâne menaçant de l'envahir et décrocha :

- O'Neill ?

- Monsieur, je viens d'apprendre... Toutes mes condoléances..

- De quoi me parlez vous Carter ?

- Les "Simpsons", Monsieur... J'ai appris la nouvelle

- Et vous m'appelez pour me dire ça ?

- Et bien, en fait, il est dix heures Monsieur

- QUOI ??? Et vous ne m'appelez que Maintenant ??

- C'est a dire que ...

- Laissez tomber Carter, j'arrive ! La coupa-t-il

Il fila sous la douche histoire de se dégriser complètement, puis, une fois séché, enfila son caleçon et ses chaussettes Bart, puis son uniforme

Vingt minutes plus tard, il était assis à son bureau, regardant d'un air triste un doghnut que Daniel lui avait apporté, croyant lui faire plaisir...

L'archéologue aurait du savoir que cela le déprimerait ! Il jeta un oeil torve à la montagne de dossiers à sa droite. Non, il ne pouvait pas commencer par là, il se sentait vraiment trop mal. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, qu'il s'occupe l'esprit. Il se décida donc à enfin écrire le rapport que le pentagone lui réclamait depuis deux semaines. Sur le budget, pas de risque qu'il pense aux "Simpsons" !

Seulement le thème ne le passionnait pas vraiment et tout lui refaisait penser à sa série favorite et à son décès prématuré : son tapis de souris, son fond d'écran, ses icônes, son écran de veille qui se rappelait à lui à chacune de ses dérives, revivant les moments forts de la série…

Il préféra laisser tomber, il fallait qu'il en parle, tant pis pour le budget, il pouvait bien attendre un peu. La fin des "Simpsons", ce n'est pas rien tout de même ! Il en avait besoin de partager sa peine ... Il se connecta à Yahoo Messenger, espérant que Bart4ever le soit également. C'était heureusement le cas. A peine était il en ligne, que Bart lui sauta dessus.

_**Bart4ever :** J'en peux plus... J'arrive plus à rien faire... Mais pourquoi? pourquoi ??_

_**Homerlove :** euh, bonjour Bart !_

_**Bart4ever :** Parce que tu crois que maintenant nous aurons des bon jours ? Les Simpsons sont morts Homer, morts !!_

_**Homerlove **: Je sais, je sais, je n'arrive pas a penser a autre chose, j'ai un boulot monstre qui m'attend mais rien, je ne vois que des Homer, des Bart et autres Burns défiler devant mes yeux. C'est devenu une véritable obsession. Je n'arrête pas de me répéter "C'est fini" mais je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est tellement irréel !_

_**Bart4ever :** Et pourtant c'est bien vrai. Je n'en peux plus, je vais craquer. J'ai passé la nuit à regarder les premiers épisodes de la série, serrant contre moi mon coffret DVD Collector avec le poster exclusif de Bart._

_**Homerlove :** Tu te rends compte, je n'arrive plus à manger de doghnuts_

_Bart4ever : Et moi, mon petit déjeuner est passée à la trappe, ma tasse Bart m'a déprimé_

**Homerlove :** Je crois que je ne vais pas réussir à surmonter cette épreuve, c'est trop dur Bart, beaucoup trop dur:

Jack ne put lire la réponse de Bart, on toquait à la porte de son bureau. Il ferma précipitamment la fenêtre et invita la personne à entrer.. C'était Sam. Elle le regarda avec beaucoup de compassion et cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

- Carter? un problème ?

- Non monsieur, je voulais savoir... Comment vous alliez… Lui répondit-elle, n'osant le regarder dans les yeux

- Très bien Carter, très bien, mentit-il avec une assurance feinte"

Le regard septique de la jeune femme montra au militaire qu'il n'avait point été convainquant. Jack se leva de son fauteuil et passa devant son bureau. S'appuyant dessus il soupira.

- Comment voulez-vous que j'aille... C'est un jour de deuil pour des millions d'américains...

- Pourquoi, un homme important est mort ? Demanda Daniel en entrant dans le bureau.

- Non Daniel, non, les Simpsons sont terminés

- Et ?

- Et c'est grave Daniel, très grave !!! Aussi grave que le jour où ils ont assassiné JFK

- Jack vous avez songé à vous faire soigner ?

- Daniel ! Gronda-t-il

- Ce n'est qu'une série vous savez !

- Raaa Daniel, vous ne comprenez vraiment rien, vous êtes un être insensible et froid, qui ne s'intéresse qu'à des cailloux poussiéreux !

- J'avais l'intention de vous proposer une soirée pizza-Simpsons, mais comme je suis froid et insensible, je retourne à mes cailloux poussiéreux, répondit le jeune homme, vexé, en tournant les talons.

- Je peux faire quelques chose pour vous Monsieur ? demanda Sam, ignorant l'interruption de l'archéologue

- Vous pensez comme lui Hein? pour vous c'est juste une série ! dit tristement Jack.

- Je sais quelle importance cela avait pour vous... alors c'est important .

Ils échangèrent un regard, de ceux qu'ils osaient peu, et Jack eut son vrai premier sourire depuis l'annonce de ce drame.

- Merci Carter.

- De rien, c'est normal de se soutenir dans les moments difficiles.

Sam sourit à nouveau en signe de réconfort et sortit du bureau de son supérieur. O'Neill se réinstalla bien vite à son ordinateur et rouvrit sa fenêtre de discussions avec Bart...

_**Homerlove :** Désolé ma collègue est venue me voir._

_**Bart4ever :** La même dont tu me rabâches les oreilles tous les jours ?_

_**Homerlove :** C'est pas le moment Bart ! _

_**Bart4ever :** Alors?_

_**Homerlove :** Alors quoi ?_

_**Bart4ever :** Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?_

_**Homerlove :** Rien de particulier, une broutille_

_**Bart4ever :** Quoi comme broutille ?_

_**Homerlove :** Raaa tu m'énerves, elle voulait juste avoir de mes nouvelles_

_**Bart4ever :** "Juste"_

_**Homerlove :** Arrête Bart avec tes sous-entendus débiles c'est une collègue et amie, c'est tout_

_**Bart4ever :** Et moi je suis Bart Simpson_

_**Homerlove :** Ben oui, c'est ton pseudo nan ?_

_**Bart4ever :** Arrête de jouer au plus malin Homer_

_**Homerlove :** Bon, allez, je te laisse, faut que je retourne bosser_

_**Bart4ever :** Mouais, il a bon dos le boulot_

_**Homerlove :** Ca suffit, tu va pas t'y mettre toi aussi_

_**Bart4ever :** Comment ça moi aussi ???_

_**Homerlove :** Non rien_

_**Bart4ever :** Y'a pas que moi qui le pense alors !_

_**Homerlove :** Ca suffit, occupe toi de ton caleçon Bart et lâche-moi les chaussettes Marge_

_**Bart4ever :** Oh, ça va moi je dis rien._

_**Homerlove :** Faut vraiment que je retourne bosser, je suis le patron ici tout de même, on se voit demain._

_**Bart4ever :** OK à demain_

_**Homerlove **+_

Jack était en train de se morfondre devant "Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Bangalore" récriminant contre cet acteur de pacotille à la mèche rebelle qui venait lui gâcher un des derniers épisodes de sa série favorite, vidant au passage une nouvelle bouteille de bière pour supporter le massacre, quand on sonna à la porte.

Pestant contre son visiteur inattendu, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit il fut surpris de croiser deux grands yeux bleus et un sourire gêné, le tout accompagné d'une pizza.

- Carter? bafouilla t'il, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Euh... Je me suis dit que... Daniel avait eu une bonne idée en fait…

Elle le regarda, se mordant la lèvre supérieure.

- Ouais.. dit-il dubitatif.

Après un moment d'hésitation il lui prit la pizza des mains :" Allons manger ça avant que ça refroidisse."

_**Bart4ever :** Ben dit donc ça faisait longtemps !!!_

_**Homerlove :** Ouais, trois mois non?_

_**Bart4ever :** Ouais… Je me demandais où tu étais passé_

_**Homerlove :** J'étais occupé…_

_**Bart4ever :** Ta collègue ?_

_**Homerlove :** Hum si on veut !_

_**Bart4ever :** Allez raconte_

_**Homerlove :** Y'a rien a raconter_

_**Bart4ever :** Tu es avec, c'est ça ?_

_**Homerlove :** Raaaa c'est pas vrai tu es infernal toi !_

_**Bart4ever :** Dis donc, tu disparais pendant trois mois tu pourrais me dire ça au moins, oui ou non ?_

_**Homerlove:** Raaaaaaaa_

_**Bart4ever :** Oui ou non ?_

_**Homerlove :** Oui. Ca va, t'es content ?_

_**Bart4ever :** Oui et non... Demain c'est le tout dernier épisode !_

_**Homerlove :** Justement j'ai prévu de faire quelque chose de spécial_

_**Bart4ever :** Quoi ?_

_**Homerlove :** Ben demain au boulot, je mets une cravate Homer !_

_**Bart4ever :** Non, c'est vrai ?_

_**Homerlove :** En effet_

_**Bart4ever :** Je croyais que t'étais le patron ?_

_**Homerlove :** Justement, je fais ce que je veux_

_**Bart4ever :** Ouais c'est sûr mais bon… Tu me diras le mien serait bien capable de faire un truc pareil…_

_**Homerlove :** Toi aussi tu devrais_

_**Bart4ever :** T'es fou !_

_**Homerlove :** Ben si ton patron est capable, pourquoi pas toi ?_

_**Bart4ever :** Ok ca marche !_

_**Homerlove :** Tu feras quoi ?_

_**Bart4ever :** J'ai une super casquette de la famille au grand complet, je la mets demain au travail_

_**Homerlove :** Excellent !! _

_**Bart4ever :** Deal ?_

_**Homerlove :** Deal !_

_**Homerlove :** Je te laisse, mon amie viens d'arriver, on se contacte demain pour parler de l'épisode._

_**Bart4ever :** ok, a demain_

Le lendemain, fier de sa cravate, Jack s'installa dans son bureau. La première chose qu'il fit fût d'appeler Walter afin que ce dernier lui apporte les dossiers du jour. Le général entendit effectivement entrer Walter mais celui-ci ne dit rien. Au bout de quelques secondes d'impatience, Jack releva le nez de ses dossiers et interpella son assistant :

- Walter qu'est-ce que vous fabriqu...

Il resta interdit lorsqu'il vit trôner une belle casquette à l'effigie des Simpson sur la tête du sergent Walter Harriman.

- Tenez vos dossiez Monsieur, dit très vite Harriman avant de sortir.

Sur le pas de la porte il se retourna

- Félicitation à vous et au colonel Carter. "

THE END !

_On veut bien des coms et puis allez pour le plaisir GOULOU GOULOU GOULOU !_


End file.
